Assassin of Brittania
by ObsidianChaos
Summary: Desmond was given a choice. He chose to sacrifice himself. What if he picked the other option? But instead of the world getting blown up like he expected, something intervenes. Something, or someone, who possess enough power to control a god. Now he has to relive the memories of an ancestor from the First Civilization, an ancestor with the Power of Kings.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, this is my first time ever writing a fic, so please bear with me guys if it sucks. Any comments or whatever will greatly help out a newbie like me. And since I got nothing else to say, on with the show!_

_Disclaimer: Assassins Creed and Code Geass in no way, shape, or form belong to me. _

_Summary: Desmond was given a choice. He chose to sacrifice himself. What if he picked the other option? But instead of the world getting blown up like he expected, something intervenes. Something, or someone, who possess enough power to control a god._

__**The Assassin of Brittania**

**Turn 01: The Day a Demon Conquered**

The world doesn't really end the way you think it would. We won't be drowned in water, smashed up in earthquake, taken over by genetically engineered apes, or blown up by the sun. Or wait, we could be blown up the sun. All thanks to some crazy lady calling herself Juno, the world as we know it is about to end.

Or again, maybe not. There is one other choice; I could free Juno, and she could stop the sun from blowing us all up. But then we would all be enslaved by her. So, really, it's lose-lose situation for me. But still, the clocks ticking, and I gotta make my choice.

"Whatever happens Juno, I won't let you enslave us again. Even if the world has to be destroyed to do it."

And I bet you can guess what choice made.

"That is a very foolish decision Desmond! Even if the solar flare shall go on, I will survive. You will survive. Those humans, however? Not all of them will. Will you not reconsider your decision?"

And that was Juno speaking.

"No. Even if most of us die, society can still be rebuilt. And you'll still be locked away. I think its better like that."

I spoke with utmost confidence in my voice. But truth be told, I wasn't really feeling that confident. My emotions, my mind, it was all in turmoil. I started walking away from the First Civilization temple, walking confidently, yet my mind was all in doubt. Did I make the right decision?

I emerged, and reunited with Shaun, Rebecca, and my dad, William Miles. And there it was, outside the ruins of that temple that we waited for our inevitable doom. But it seems like fate had a different idea.

_XXX_

The world was about to die. Even if the humans did not know it, deep their subconscious, they did. And if the world was destroyed, then with no one to perceive it, the march of time would be stopped. So, with this knowledge, an ancient command, given in the times of the First Civilization, was reawakened…

As the suns flare neared the Earth, the command too grew in intensity, engulfing god, the collective subconscious of all human beings. And so was this command given forth…"**PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!"**

So, just as life on the planet was about to extinguished, the collective subconscious acted, and the solar flare was somehow diverted. Thus saving the planet from an inevitable doom.

_XXX_

My vision blurred, and I suddenly experienced the bleeding effect. But it wasn't any of the ancestors that I imagined it would be. I saw a ghostly image of a young boy with raven black hair and and purple eyes which spoke of volumes of knowledge and experience one would not expect to find in someone so young.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes just changed. They now displayed some sort of a bird sigil, similar to a crane. And he spoke, and I could feel the power in his eyes, in his voice. A power that held command; command over everything, even gods.

" I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request! Yes, now I know who I really am! God, collective unconscious! **PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!" **This boy shouted.

And suddenly I knew. I knew that even after hundreds, thousands, millions of years, this command of his still took effect. That was why the world won't be ending; at least not this time.

Then the boy smirked. I wonder how an action so simple could look so evil. That cruel smirk of his spoke of volumes of dark, twisted, yet brilliant actions, ideas, this man could and would perform. And in a condescending tone he spoke. "You and your organization has lost, brother. Humanity will never bow to one such as you! Let it be known that today, the White Prince has fallen…and this is the day a demon has conquered!"

_A/N: So, how was it for my first try? Good? Bad? Leave all your thought and reactions in the comments section. Hopefully it will help me improve my work._

_ And if you really read Lelouch's speech at the end, it's pretty obvious that it is not his father who will be engaging the Ragnarok Connection this time around. So if you wanna see more, please read and review people!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I know my last chapter was pretty short, and hopefully this one would be a bit longer. _

_Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own AC or Code Geass_

**Assassin of Britannia**

**Turn 02: The Demon Awakens**

Present Day: 12/21/12

Animus Record: Subject 17/Desmond Miles

Ancestor Data…Found

DNA Match: Lelouch Vi Britannia

Memory Synchronization….Start

As you guys probably know by now, my name is Desmond Miles, and I'm about to have another Animus roadtrip. After the Earth was saved from blowing up by the Collective Subconcious of all human beings, me and Shaun did some research into possible data matches for the ancestor I saw. And what we saw shocked me.

This guy apparently, was from way before the First Civilization ever came to power. And his name? Well, it was Lelouch Vi Britannia. Well, enough of my monologue, time to relive this guys life, and find out how he saved us all.

_XXX _

Holy Britannian Empire

Atb. 2000

"Push! Push!"

Lying on the bed is Marianne Vi Britannia, royal consort to Charles Vi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. And she is currently giving birth. "Very good. Here is your child, milady." Announced one of her maids. "What shall you name him?" They asked.

"I see the emperor in this one. He has the same eyes. He shall be…Lelouch Vi Britannia! 11th prince and 17th heir to the royal throne!"

_XXX_

Holy Britannian Empire

Aries Villa

Atb. December 5th 2006

(Lelouch P.O.V)

When I was six years old, one of my maids, Vivienne, presented me with a set of silver clothes, and a cape with the symbol of the Holy Britannian Empire on it. She told me it was a present from father. I was very confused upon receiving this, for I knew that father never, and I mean never, gave me any presents at all. So I immediately suspected something was wrong. Upon asking mother, the only reply I got was, "He believes it is time to start your training child."

Apparently, he planned to induct me into some kind of order or something. Tomorrow, I shall be receiving training from Bismarck Waldstein himself, my fathers trusted Knight of One. I wonder how it shall go.

_XXX_

Holy Britannian Empire

Aries Villa

Atb. December 5th 2010

(Lelouch P.O.V)

My training was not what I had expected it would be. I was instructed in the use of the sword, in politics, in Knightmare combat. I did not know why I, out of all my half-siblings, was chosen. But I gave my all to the training, and on my 10th birthday, I was ready to be inducted into fathers order. Little did I know that fate had other plans in store.

It was on my birthday that terrorists somehow entered the Villa. They assassinated my mother. My sister Nunally was a casualty! She was placed in a coma, and apparently lost her sight and use of her legs. How could it have happened? There were guards all over the place! They couldn't possibly have entered! The next day, I received a summons from father. That was when the pieces fell into place.

Bismarck had told me once, that my mother was a very high-ranking member within our order. He had said that she had made many enemies when she helped father rise to the throne. But they couldn't have entered the palace. Which means the real assassins must have been…

_XXX_

Pendragon Palace

Atb. December 6th 2010

(Lelouch P.O.V)

"Hail the 17th heir to the Royal Throne! Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside the palace"

"There's no way terrorists could've gotten inside!"

"Then that must mean.."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. That kind of talk is dangerous."

I listened to all those idiots in the Royal Court talking about my mother. Like they actually knew what they were talking about. They were all just idiots! They were all weak! And that was something I could not afford to be right now.

"Hail, your Majesty! If I may ask, why have you summoned me?" I shouted at the top of my voice, as regally as I could.

"Your mother has died Lelouch." He replied in that emotionless monotone of his.

Time to put the king in check. "And so?"

For the first time, I saw father lose his composure. He knew how attached I was to mother, so he most probably did not expect this response. Now for the checkmate. "She was weak, wasn't she father! That was why she died! All men are not born equal! Those are your very words!" I threw my arm out, now addressing the Royal Court. "In this empire of Britannia, the weak do not deserve to live! Is that not my fathers own philosophy?!"

"Yes Lelouch, you are right. She was weak. However, so are you. Without your mother and her supporters, you are dead. Like the worthless child you are, not even able to keep your sister safe. Not able to protect your own family. And I despise those unable to protect themselves."

It was my turn to be shocked now. He completely turned the tables on me! My father…no I refuse to call him that any longer! That man…he is the devil incarnate! "But I survived father! They did not! That proves I am strong! I demand of you, give me the right to hunt down her killers, and give them the justice they so deserve!"

Then he smirked, and I realized how deep was the hole I dug myself. "You boy! You dare demand from me! You who have nothing now! Nothing to your name, but mine! It is only out of my grace that you still live, yet you dare to demand from me! As 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, I hereby banish you, Lelouch and Nunally, to Japan! Yes, you will make as fine bargaining chips. Now leave my sight. I have no time for your childish complaints."

"As you wish it, so shall it be your majesty." I walked out of the court, head held high. As soon as I reached outside however, I punched the nearest wall in frustration. "That…that…that bastard! How dare he! I will make him pay! Watch out your majesty…you have awakened a demon today!"

_A/N: And that was chapter two. So how was it? Should I lengthen my next chapter? Leave all your thought in a review pls people _


End file.
